


Cold and Not Cold

by periwinklepromise



Series: WinterIron Week 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, POV Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Bucky keepshugginghim, and it'sweird.But Tony's not complaining.





	Cold and Not Cold

The first time it happened, it was during a movie night. That had all sorts of plausible deniability, honestly. It could mean anything. 

The second time, it happened down in his workshop. Which was, well, more odd than the Terminator normally was, but he was a weird one, Cap's icy best friend. Captain America himself wasn't an abundance of cuddles, but he also hated Tony. Maybe all the men from back then were touchy-feely? But Howard wasn't in the slightest, and Tony would certainly know. 

Tony shook his head and turned back to his wiring work. Too many variables. It could mean anything.

The third time, it was the middle of the day, and Tony was standing in the communal kitchen eating out of a Thai take-out box and talking to Bruce, and Bucky just swooped in and wrapped his massive arms around Tony. 

“Hey, Snowflake,” he said with as little awkwardness as he could manage, what with Bruce's shocked eyes on them. “How's it going?” He managed a little pat on the metal arm. 

Bucky mumbled something and snuggled into his neck.

“Sure, hon. You need help getting to bed?”

“Too cold,” Bucky told him, holding onto him tighter. 

“Um. You can ask Jarvis to change the temperature,” Tony reminded him, certain that he'd explained central heating to everyone born before 1950. 

Bucky murmured against his skin in a way that was probably a protest. 

Tony sighed under his breath. “Come on then, Buckshot, I'll find you another blanket or two, let's get you to bed.” He shot a very confused glance at Bruce, who looked even more confused. 

Despite Bucky's odd behavior, he was able to walk unassisted – it was more like he wanted the support, not that he needed it. Tony got him back to his room easily, stopping only at the common linens closet for another blanket, but extricating himself from Bucky's super-strong limbs after tucking him in proved itself far more difficult. 

“Cold,” Bucky protested, pulling Tony half under the covers.

“J, raise the temperature in here another four degrees.” He patted at Bucky's shoulder as best he could. “There, all better.”

“Don't like the cold.”

It should have been more obvious. A man put into cryo-sleep for decades wouldn't like feeling cold, especially when trying to fall into some semblance of normal sleep. 

“I'll stay here, okay?” Tony offered. “I won't let you be cold.”

“Kay.” 

Bucky dropped off right away. Tony kept one hand on his skin, to monitor his temperature. That was the only reason. Definitely. 

But it probably meant something, didn't it? That he came to Tony when he was cold, not anyone else. He would talk to Bucky when he woke up. Probably.

But for now, he would keep watch. And wait.


End file.
